


Lothal audio drama

by Wulfman101



Category: Star Wars Rebels, Titanfall
Genre: A little bit of angst, Action/Adventure, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Politics, Psychological Torture, Self-Discovery, Swearing, Torture, War Crimes, acts of Genocide, post titan fall pre rebels, romance sub plot, starts pre rebels and goes on through out the serise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfman101/pseuds/Wulfman101
Summary: Lothal a Space Odyssey done as an audio book





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_1138/gifts).




	2. CH1 arrivle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival over lothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope my first attempt at an audio book is not to cringy


End file.
